Jalousie : trahison impardonnable, vengeance redoutable
by HisayaAnon
Summary: " Désolé, je suis déjà pris. " Kuroko Tetsuya enchaîne les déceptions amoureuses depuis le collège. C'est quand il entre au lycée qu'il rencontre Kagami Taiga et succombe à son charme. Mais il tombe dénu quand il apprend qu'en réalité, celui qu'il aime sort déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Jaloux, pour se débarrasser de son ennemi il...
1. Chapter 1-2

Chapitre 1

Il arriva devant son nouvel établissement, un grand lycée qui avait pour nom Seirin. Il comptait une équipe de basket, ainsi qu'une équipe de football, de tennis, de baseball, de volley, de handball, un club de lecture, deux club de couture dont les gérantes étaient les pires ennemies du monde, un club de lecture, de cuisine, de kendo, de tir à l'arc, d'athlétisme, d'art et plusieurs autres disciplines.

Kuroko Tetsuya, jeune homme de 16 ans pénétrait pour la première fois dans un lycée. Les pétales des cerisiers en fleurs s'écroulaient au sol et sur les têtes de certaines personnes présentes en dessous. Le soleil tapait fort, quelques élèves avaient retirés leurs vestes et étaient restés en t-shirt. Tetsuya fit de même. Il retira sa veste et l'attacha autour de sa taille. Juste après cela, il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un livre, un light-novel plus précisément. C'était à la mode en ce moment, pratiquement tout le monde en avait au moins un. Et puis, la lecture était un de ses passe-temps préféré avant le sport.

Les yeux plongés dans son ouvrage, il les releva une minute vit au loin un stand où était affiché en grandes lettres sur une pancarte, " club de lecture ". Il s'y dirigea, prenant son temps et se faufilant parmi les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Sa petite taille et sa discrétion lui était d'une grande aide dans ce genre de situation. S'il bousculait quelqu'un sans le faire exprès, il lui suffisait de tracer sa route et on ne le voyait pas.

Il arrivait presque au stand quand en une fraction de seconde, il crut voir passer une lumière près de lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Par réflexe, il tourna la tête et aperçu un jeune homme qui devait bien avoir une année de plus que lui - vu sa taille - ayant les cheveux rouges à la pointe brune. Il lui montrait le dos mais Kuroko en était sûr, il devait être magnifique de face. Ses joues se tinrent d'un jolie rose suite à cette réflexion qu'il s'était faite à lui même et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses jambes conduisirent son corps en direction du stand de basket ou se trouvait le roux.  
Il se tenait juste derrière lui. Il était beaucoup plus grand que lui, 190 cm à peu près. Lui ne mesurait que 168 cm. Il était petit. Pas minuscule, mais tout de même petit. Voyant qu'il venait de noter son nom sur la fiche des inscrits, Kuroko se précipita et regarda la feuille pour y voir inscrit en dernier " Kagami Taiga ". Voilà donc comment il s'appelait. Sans réfléchir, il m'y son nom - sans que personne ne s'en rende compte - puis s'en alla à grandes enjambés vers le garçon.

Il le suivit de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'engouffre dans le bâtiment. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au première étage, tourna à droite, traversa le couloir et entra dans une salle au hasard. Curieux, le bleuté partit coller son oreille à la porte pour écouter au cas où il dirait quelque chose d'intéressant, une véritable macrelle. Il entendit le bruit d'un téléphone, un message. S'il discutait par SMS, il lui serait incapable de savoir ce qu'il disait. Après quelques petites secondes de réflexion, il préféra s'en aller et attendre le début de la cérémonie d'accueil qui commençait dans une dizaine de minutes. Il redescendit les escaliers et alla dans la cours où pratiquement tous les élèves se trouvaient. Il s'installa sur un banc situé sous un des nombreux cerisiers présent et ressortit sous livre afin de continuer sa lecture.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et la cérémonie allait commencer. Tous se regroupèrent dans le gymnase - dans un broua infernal - où étaient disposer assez de chaises pour tous les étudiants. Face à eux, sur la scène, une estrade et derrière, le célèbre drapeau blanc avec le cercle rouge au centre. Un homme avança en direction de l'estrade, monta dessus et se rapprocha du micro devant lui.  
" Votre attention s'il vous plaît " commença-t-il.  
Le silence s'installa dans la grande salle. Tous les regards étaient à présent braqué sur l'adulte qui avait prit la parole.  
" Avant tout chose, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue et bonne rentrée. " dit-il, un grand sourire au lèvre. " Je me présente, Kazuhiko Kaiya. Je suis le directeur de l'établissement Seirin. "  
Ce fut la surprise parmi les élèves. Comment cet homme qui ne devait être âgé que d'une vingtaine d'année pouvait être directeur de lycée ? Tout le monde se posait la question en ce moment. Les remarques et chuchotements fusaient dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne. Le directeur commença alors un long discourt qui dura plus de 20 minutes. Pendant tout ce temps Kuroko regardait autour de lui même si en réalité, il cherchait Kagami. Quand le principal finit de parler, une élève de taille moyenne passa à son tour. Elle souriait d'un air niait tout en regardant les autres.  
" Bonjour et bienvenu à tous ! Je m'appelle Kumiko Azuki. Je suis en classe de première et je suis également membre et créatrice du club de cuisine. " dit-elle de sa voie aigu de petite fille.  
Elle expliqua en quelques mots comment ça se déroulait dans le club puis laissa de nouveau sa place à une autre.  
" Bonjour et bienvenu. Kazue Tengu, 4eme chef du club de kendo et membre du _Seitokai_ *. "  
Les discours se poursuivirent longtemps jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour du club de basket. Une jeune étudiante brune aux yeux marrons. Elle avait l'air sévère.  
" Bonjour et bienvenu. Je m'appelle Riko Aida, je suis l'entraîneuse de l'équipe de basketball du lycée Seirin et membre du _Seitokai_. Je préfère vous prévenir, je ne suis pas là pour rigoler. " Son ton se faisait dur et des plus sérieux. De quoi intimider n'importe qui. " Si jamais vous n'êtes pas motivé à 100% ou que vous faite déjà preuve d'insolence envers les membres de l'équipe ou moi-même, je n'hésiterais pas à vous renvoyer sur le champs du club sans possibilité de retour. Je suis très sérieuse. "  
Un silence glaçant s'installa dans le gymnase. A présent, ils étaient prévenus. Il ne fallait pas chercher cette fille. Elle termina son discourt dans le même silence puis les discutions reprirent de plus belle. En particulier chez les filles qui critiquaient le manque de charme de la brune.

La cérémonie se termina et chacun des élèves allant en classe. Kuroko, qui n'avait pas lâché Taiga du regard de la matinée, le suivait discrètement en se posant la même question depuis tout à l'heure : à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Ils montèrent jusqu'en classe, dans le bruit comme toujours, jusque dans leurs salles respectives. Ils entrèrent, se placèrent chacun à la place qui leurs avait été attribué au hasard puis attendirent l'arrivée du professeur principal.

Dans la tête de Tetsuya c'était la grande fête. Il avait eu la chance de se retrouver dans la même classe que Kagami. Tient au fait, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait erreur sur son âge. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il avait 1 an de plus que lui, et bien il se trouvait qu'ils avaient le même âge. Un nouvelle joie pour le bleuté. Le professeur arriva. Il prit le temps de se présenter de façon complète, exposer ses règles, prendre connaissance du nom et prénom de chaque élèves et commencer le cours.  
L'heure passa à une vitesse folle, il était l'heure de déjeuner. Sortant son panier repas, Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son coup de foudre - situé juste devant lui - qui lui n'avait pas un mais deux bento ce qui fit lever un sourcils au jeune homme. Puis il pensa : le moment du repas est le meilleure pour faire connaissance alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Puis il hésita. Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva et alla se poster juste à côté du rouquin qui ne le remarqua pas. Voyant que le rouge ne le voyait pas, le plus petit de racla la gorge, ce qui eu pour effet de faire tourner la tête à Kagami et manquer de s'étouffer de surprise. Tous les deux restèrent silencieux de longs instants, se fixant droit dans les yeux. Taiga entrouvrit légèrement la bouche sans pour autant détourner la tête. On aurait presque dit... qu'il était fasciné par l'être en face de lui.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Taiga entrouvrit légèrement la bouche sans pour autant détourner la tête. On aurait presque dit... qu'il était fasciné par l'être en face de lui. Kuroko lui gardait son air impassible, même si au fond de lui, plusieurs sentiments différents se mélangeaient. Un long silence suivit quand soudain...

" Qu'est-ce que... D'où tu sors !? "

La pause passa à une vitesse folle. L'heure de reprendre les cours arriva. Tous les élèves reprirent leur place initiale dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Sauf pour un qui se maudissait intérieurement. En effet, Kuroko n'avait pas su décrocher un mot lorsque qu'il s'était retrouvé devant lui. Griffonnant sur sa feuille de papier, il la chiffonna et regardant en face de lui, il profita que le professeur se tourne face au tableau pour jeter la boule sur le bureau du rouge. Mais son lancé fut raté et au lieu d'atterrir sur la table, elle frappa l'arrière du crane de Kagami. Curieux et un peu agacé, ce dernier se tourna et fixa le sol pour apercevoir le projectile. Il se pencha, le ramassa et en se redressant, jeta un regard à Tetsuya. Taiga se remit face à son bureau et, s'assurant que l'enseignant ne regardait pas dans sa direction, déplia la feuille pour y découvrir un mot de quelques lignes.

Le bleuté, pendant ce temps, était attentif à chaque mouvement que faisait le grand roux. Il était confiant et persuadé qu'il viendrait au rendez-vous. Kuroko avait toujours fonctionné de la même manière. Un petit mot, un parc, un couché de soleil, un longue discussion, un baiser, une nuit dans le même lit et enfin ces deux mots magiques qu'était " Je t'aime ". Rien qu'imaginer la soirée qui l'attendait, il rougissait déjà. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Apercevant le regard de son coup de foudre se tourner vers lui, il attrapa son manuel et le mit devant son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs et son sourire.

Les heures passèrent avec lenteur pour le jeune homme qui attendait avec impatience la fin. Quelques minutes d'attente et une prière au temps puis la sonnerie retentit. Ô joie ! Il rangea en vitesse ses affaires et sortit de la salle aussitôt terminé. Il courut jusqu'au parc _Nabushikozakura*_. Le plus grand parc de tout le sud de la capitale. Il y pénétra et se dirigea vers un endroit situé au fond du parc dont il était peut-être le seul à en connaitre l'existence. Il jeta un regard à son téléphone portable. 17h00. Pile à l'heure. Il ne manquait plus que Kagami. Il s'installa sur un des bancs présents et observa le couché du soleil. Si seulement il était là pour le regarder avec lui...

" Eh ! " fit soudain une voie derrière lui.

Surpris, Kuroko se leva et se retourna rapidement. Un sourire manqua d'apparaître une son visage pâle et neutre. Sa prière était exaucée. Devant lui ce trouvait son coup de foudre. Grand, roux et fort, Kagami Taiga. Le cœur du petit bleuté s'accéléra tandis que le rouge s'approchait. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Le plus petit eu un minuscule frisson. Il tendit lentement la main en direction de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier la fixa avec étonnement puis la saisit.

" Kagami Taiga ? " demanda timidement le jeune homme.

\- Eumh... Ouais. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? interrogea à son tour le grand rouquin.

\- Kuroko... Tetsuya, répondit-il en marquant involontairement un temps de pause.

Ils échangèrent un long regard dans la silence quand, sans que le lycéen aux cheveux bleu-ciel ne voit venir quoi que ce soit, celui à la tignasse rouge détourna la tête - rien de plus - un air gêné sur le visage et le rose aux joues. En effet, il ne supportait pas de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux trop longtemps.

" Alors ? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? " fit le plus costaud, toujours aussi dérangé.

\- Je voulais juste faire connaissance avec toi, dit Tetsuya en faisait un doux sourire en direction de celui en face. Je n'ai encore aucun ami alors quand je t'ai vu tout seul toi aussi, je me suis dis " pourquoi pas ".

\- ... Je vois.

Tous les deux étaient installés sur le bancs. Cela faisait maintenant 3 bonnes heures qu'ils discutaient de tous et de rien. Au début, ça avait été dur de démarrer la conversations, puis tout était partit tout seul d'un coup. Le temps semblait être passé à une vitesse folle pour les lycéens. Pour l'instant, le plan de Kuroko s'était bien déroulé, à présent il ne lui restait plus que les étapes suivantes : le baiser, la partie de jambes en l'air et enfin les mots magiques.

" Dis-moi Kuroko. "

\- Oui ?

\- Hum...

Kagami hésita longuement avant de poser sa question. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle paraisse indiscrète ou quoi que ce soit.

" Est-ce que tu... " commença-t-il. " Non, rien. Laisse tomber. "

\- ... Kagami...

Le bleuté passa sa main délicatement sur la cuisse de Taiga, ce qui attira son attention, puis il se rapprocha progressivement dans le but d'embrasser son vis-à-vis. Quelques centimètres les séparait et quelques secondes suffirent pour que cette petite distance disparaisse. Le bisou - qui fut fougueux et passionné - ne dura peut-être que 5 secondes avant que Kagami ne décide de se séparer.  
" Pardonne-moi. Je... Je peux pas. " dit-il profondément gêné.  
\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit le plus petit en s'accrochant légèrement à la veste de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Le rouquin baissa la tête, embarrassé.  
" Je te plait pas, c'est ça ? " dit Kuroko presque en chuchotant.  
\- Quoi ? Non c'est pas... essaya de se justifier le jeune homme à la tignasse rouge et brune.  
\- Je suis pas assez bien pour toi hein ? Dis la vérité, implora-t-il de nouveau.  
\- Non arrête de t'imaginer...  
\- Tu peux le dire, tu sais. J'y suis habitué... le coupa-t-il encore une fois.  
\- Je suis déjà prit, voilà. Désolé.


	2. Chapter 3-4

Chapitre 3

/ WARNING : PRÉSENCE D'UN LEMON \\\

" Je suis déjà prit, voilà. Désolé "

Sur le moment, Kuroko se tut. La nouvelle l'avait beaucoup trop chamboulé pour qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal au cœur.

" Tu... Quoi... ? " furent les seuls mots qui purent sortir de sa bouche.

Il fut prit de violents tremblements.

" Et je... peux savoir de qui il s'agit ? " demanda-t-il la voie vacillante.

\- Il n'est pas dans ce lycée... répondit doucement Kagami, conscient qu'il avait réussit à briser le bleuté avec cette seul phrase.

Il n'aurait rien dû dire et se taire. Peut-être même qu'il n'aurait pas du le repousser et faire comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Mais il en avait été incapable. Embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que son petit ami actuel était en quelque sorte une trahison. Il n'avait pas le droit. Fixant le jeune homme en face de lui, il aperçut avec stupeur des larmes et un large sourire sur son visage. Comment pouvait-on avoir encore l'envie de rire quand on se faisait casser de la sorte. Il en eu un petit pincement dans la poitrine. Tetsuya, qui ne s'arrêtait de pas de sourire prit enfin la parole après presque une minute de silence.

" J'ai été bête. J'aurais du m'en douter que tu avais quelqu'un. " dit-il avec un léger rire nerveux. " Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer alors. "

S'écartant de son homologue, il s'inclina respectueusement et s'en alla à direction son domicile.

" A demain ! " cria-t-il en s'éloignant de plus en plus loin.

\- Sa...lut, dit Taiga en regardant l'autre marcher à vive allure.

Il l'avait blessé et en plus de ça, fait pleurer. Il se sentait vraiment mal dans sa peau. Il préféra donc rentrer à son tour se reposer un peu et essayer de ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sur le chemin, le bleuté avait définitivement perdu son air joyeux et arborait une mine triste. Il avait réellement envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais se retenait. Il arrivait près d'une ruelle isolée menant directement à chez lui. Habituellement déserte, il y pénétra et craqua. De chaudes larmes coulaient en rafale sur ses joues rougies, quelques gouttes se logeaient entre ses cils, ses lèvres se tordaient et de petites vague se formaient sur son menton. Sanglotant jusque devant sa maison, il s'essuya puis inséra la clef dans la serrure, la tourna faisant un demi-cercle et entra dans le hall. Sans saluer personne - surtout pour ne pas que sa mère entende sa voie enrouée - il monta directement dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Il jeta son sac près de son lit et s'installa à son bureau et saisissant une feuille de papier et un stylo au hasard, rédigea ce qui ressemblait à une lettre. Alors qu'il arrivait à sa dernière phrase, un rire minuscule lui échappa. Satisfait Kuroko plia soigneusement sa feuille et la déposa de côté. Il chercha ensuite dans tous ses tiroirs une enveloppe neuf, ce qui ne fut pas compliqué à trouver. Il mit le mot à l'intérieur, la ferma et pour finir écrivit en grand au devant " Pour Kagami ". Réfléchissant un moment, le jeune homme se dit que s'il ne mettait pas son chef-d'oeuvre en lieu sûr, sa mère ou pire, son père risquerait de la lire et ça, il en était hors de question. C'est pourquoi le lycéen alla la cacher dans son armoire, sous une pile de t-shirt avant d'aller se coucher, la tête pleine de mauvaises intentions sans doute.

Le réveille de Kagami - qui n'était autre que son portable - sonna près de son oreilles. Il sursauta dans un premier temps. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, ses yeux rougis lui piquaient et son corps tout entier semblait refuser de bouger. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on faisait une nuit blanche alors qu'on avait cours le lendemain. Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, il avait été impossible pour le roux de fermer l'œil ou même de faire une micro-sieste. Maintenant, il en payait les conséquences. Malgré son corps douloureux, il se leva de son lit et, en premier, se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets. Il crut rêver en voyant un petit homme à la chevelure bleu-ciel déposer une enveloppe dans sa boite. Il se frotta les yeux un bon coup puis se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait disparut. C'est ça, il avait sans doute halluciné. Sans attendre une minute de plus, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, pour prendre une douche bien chaude.

Après avoir fini de se préparer, il alla dans la cuisine se préparer quelque chose. Il prit de l'huile d'olive dans une des armoires ainsi qu'une poêle qu'il déposa sur la plaque chauffante en allumant le feu. Il fit couler un peu du liquide épais de couleur jaune/verte dedans et laissa le tout se réchauffer. Pendant ce temps, il prit dans le frigo, 4 œufs qu'il s'apprêtait à faire cuire au plat. Alors qu'il revenait près de la poêle pour surveiller la température, il fut surprit par une paire de bras qui enlacèrent sa taille et un corps qui se collait à lui.

" Bien réveillé ? " fit la voie de la personne derrière lui.

\- Ouais... Un peu fatigué, mais ça va, répondit le rouquin tout en cassant les œufs les uns après les autres.

\- ... Il s'est passé quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas me parler, hier ? questionna hésitant son petit ami.

Taiga ne préféra rien répondre à cette demande. Il savait que s'il en parlait, connaissant son compagnon, ce dernier s'énerverait sans doute et chercherait à rencontrer Kuroko. Mais pas pour lui dire " bonjour ", c'est certain.

" Bon, je vois que tu as définitivement décidé de ne rien me dire... Sinon, ta rentrée s'est bien passée ? " interrogea de nouveau son petit copain, histoire de changer de sujet.

\- Ouais, répondit simplement le rouge qui semblait ailleurs.

Agacé par le comportement de l'étudiant, l'amoureux de ce dernier le lâcha et recula en croisant les bras.

" Taiga ! " appela-t-il.

\- Yes.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Ledit Taiga se tourna pour faire face à son amant après avoir éteint la plaque chauffante.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit ? "

Le silence suivit. Kagami ne préférait rien dire et détourner le regard en se grattant la tête nerveusement.

" Taiga... "

Il s'approcha du rouge et le saisit de nouveau par les hanches. Il était légèrement plus petit que lui, environ 7 cm de différence. Leurs visages étaient proches mélangeant leurs souffles.

" J'ai rien à te dire, c'est tout. Ecoute, tout va bien, t'en fait pas. " mentit le jeune homme.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui.

Puis ils scellèrent leurs lèvres. Ils en avaient même oublier la nourriture sur la plaque. Heureusement que le plus grand avait pensé à éteindre le feu. L'excitation montait entre les deux jeunes hommes qui sentaient leurs corps s'embraser. Sans attendre une minute de plus, le brun abaissa la braguette de son compagnon, descendit doucement son pantalon puis passa sa main sous son boxer faisant de léger vas-et-vient - sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres - le faisant gémir de plaisir. Quand il se séparèrent par manque d'air, le plus petit s'agenouilla avec sensualité et retira avec lenteur le tissu gris qui recouvrait la virilité du grand rouge qui était dressé, attendant seulement qu'on s'en occupe. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. D'un coup, le petit ami de Kagami, prit la chose de ce dernier en bouche, enchaînant les aller et retours de plus en plus rapidement. Il fit des mouvements encore plus profonds et vifs en sentant la main de son petits copains sur sa tête jusqu'à la libération.

En quelques secondes, le brun se retrouva sur le canapé, débarrassé de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement sous son grand partenaire. Les jambes largement écartées, il étouffa un cris quand on le pénétra avec force. Sans attendre, Taiga démarra une série de coup de reins bien placés qui firent presque hurler son amant. Ce dernier vint après plus de 5 minutes suivis de près par son copain qui s'écroula sur lui.

" Taiga... je t'aime... " annonça le jeune homme au cheveux noir.

\- Je t'aime... encore plus... Tatsu... ya, dit à son tour le rouquin.

\- Ok. Si tu m'aimes vraiment alors... lève toi s'il te plaît tu... tu m'étouffes, supplia ledit Tatsuya en tapotant le dos de son amant.

\- Ouais. S'cuse, s'excusa Kagami en se redressant et par la même occasion se retira en doucement de son compagnon.

Il se leva, se rhabilla et se dirigea de nouveau vers ses œufs qui avait eu le temps de complètement refroidir.

" A cause de toi, j'ai manqué les cours du matin. "

\- Ouais, c'est pas grave.

Le plus petit s'était également rhabillé et pris les clefs.

" J'arrive. Je vais voir si y'a du courrier ! " annonça-il avait de fermer la porte.

Il sortit puis alla se poster devant la boîte aux lettres. Il inséra les clefs dans la petite serrure, la fit tourner, l'ouvrit puis découvrit une seule et unique lettre qu'il saisit et ouvrit. Il découvrit une feuille de papier recouverte d'écriture au stylo noir. Il en lut le début :

" Mon cher Kagami, tu me manques. J'ai beaucoup aimée notre baiser... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... ?

* * *

Chapitre 4

Il découvrit une feuille de papier recouverte d'écriture au stylo noir. Il en lut le début :

" Cher Kagami, tu me manques. J'ai beaucoup aimé notre baiser... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... ? "

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Himuro retourna au domicile qu'il partageait avec Kagami en vitesse. Une fois entré, il alla rejoindre son compagnon, installé sur le canapé.

" C'est quoi ça !? " cria-t-il en lui jetant la lettre à la figure.

Surpris, le rouge attrapa l'enveloppe, en sortit la feuille et la lu en vitesse sous le regard colérique du brun.

" Cher Kagami, tu me manques. J'ai beaucoup aimé notre baiser hier soir. Dommage qu'on ai du s'arrêter. J'espère pouvoir remettre ça avec toi un jour mais si possible aller beaucoup plus loin - si tu vois ce que... je veux dire. Sinon, j'ai une question : quand est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? "

Il releva les yeux vers son petit ami, l'air profondement choqué. Tatsuya était entré dans un état de colère profond, voir de dégoût vis à vis du rouquin.

" Alors, tu m'expliques ? " s'impatientait le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Je... Je sais pas quoi te dire... bredouilla Taiga.

\- ... Tu te moques de moi là ? dit le brun s'entant montant de plus en plus sa fureur.

\- Non ! Ce type est dingue ! se défendit-il en se levant d'un bon.

Conscient qu'il ne se contrôlerais plus, Himuro leva la main et la fit s'abattre violement sur la joue de celui qui lui faisait face puis alla dans sa chambre laissant un roux totalement perdu.

Pendant ce temps, en cours, Kuroko espèrait que son âme soeur avait lu sa lettre. Sur une feuille, il avait écrit au feutre rouge le prénom de ce dernier. Puis il s'était saisit de ciseaux dans sa trousse. Il commença à découper des petits carrés en veillant à ne pas toucher aux écritures.

" Il m'aime. Il ne m'aime pas. Il m'aime... " répétait-il en continuant de découper la feuille jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le prénom.

Il positionna les lames au milieu du petit bout de papier décoré, puis...

" Il m'aime. " ... les referma avec un sourire satisfait, coupant le papier en deux.

Il rassembla tous les petits confettis sur un coin de la table avant de reprendre tranquillement son travail en pensant à son bien-aimé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pause déjeuner arriva. Tetsuya sortit de son sac trois sandwich au jambon ainsi qu'une bouteille contenant du sirop de cassis dilué dans de l'eau. S'apprêtant à commencer son " repas " - qui avait plus l'air d'un goûter - il fut surprit par une main qui frappa durement sur la table. Il releva la tête et un sourire momentanée illumina son visage.

" Kagami... Quelque chose ne va pas ? " demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

\- Vient, ordonna son vis à vis. Faut qu'on parle.

\- O-Ok.

Le plus petit se leva puis ils sortirent de la classe. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une salle déserte. Au fond de lui, le petit bleu voyait son petit jeu de tout à l'heure se réaliser et il était heureux. De son côté, le grand rouge se sentait bouillir en lui et était à deux doigt d'étrangler son camarade. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils finirent par entrer dans le foyer, une salle de détente faite pour les élèves en permanence qui veulent passer un peu de bon temps.

" T'es complètement malade ! "

Kagami avait pris son camarade par le col et l'avait fortement cogné contre le mur sans prendre compte du petit gémissement de douleur qu'avait poussé Kuroko.

" Q-Qu'est-ce que... j'ai fait enfin ? " questionna le bleuté une expression de peur sur le visage.

\- La lettre que tu m'as envoyé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, enfoiré !? A cause de toi Tatsuya veux plus m'adresser la parole ! criait-il.

\- Alors comme ça il a lu la lettre... Je pensais pas que ça arriverais. En fait je pensais que ça aurait été un de tes parents, avoua d'un air railleur le plus petit avec amusement.

\- Enculé ! jura Taiga en prenant fermement possession de la gorge de celui qui lui faisait face en ignorant le léger bruit que poussa ce dernier.

Celui-ci approcha dangereusement son visage de son coup de foudre, ne laissant que quelques centimètres les séparer.

" Il faut me comprendre. Quand je veux quelque chose, je suis prêt à tout pour l'avoir. " susurra-t-il avant de rompre l'espace.

Cependant, il fut bien vite repoussé. Il préféra alors quitter les lieux en frappant du poing l'épaule du roux avec un rire. Se retrouvant seul, le plus grand ayant la tête basse, se retrouvant face au mur, pris d'une violente envie, mit son poing dans la façade. Il ne ressentit même pas la douleur dans ses doigt tellement il était en rogne. Il patienta une minute, le temps de se calmer faisant les 100 pas et soupirant à plusieurs reprises. Il ne savait pas comment il allait se sortir de cette situation et surtout, comment allait-il récupérer Himuro ? Il ne voulais plus lui adresser la parole, même plus le voir. Et tous ça à cause de ce sale type en manque affectif. Il avait soudainement des envies de meurtres rien qu'en pensant à l'autre abrutis et ses peines de cœur.

Ledit " abrutis " se dirigeait en direction de la salle de classe. Il entra et vit ses sandwichs posé sur sa table. Il préféra les ranger. Cette " discussion " lui avait définitivement coupé l'appétit. Assis à son bureau, la tête maintenue par la paume du sa main, il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. La lettre c'était fait, maintenant il fallait quelque chose d'assez fort pour achever sa cible. Mais une autre question se posait : comment se faisait-il que son petit ami est lu la lettre ? Soit Kagami lui avait montré, soit il vivait ensemble et en allant voir dans la boîte au lettre, il l'aurait vu et lu. La deuxième hypothèse était bien plus logique et à cette pensé, le bleuté fut piqué par la colère. Cette fois il était décidé et il avait également trouvé quelque chose. Ce soir, après les cours, il suivrait le roux et mettrait le début de son plan à exécution. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi sonna et tout les élèves prirent place à leur bureau. Taiga également était revenu en classe, le regard sombre et s'était installé sans adresser le moindre regard à Kuroko qui avait sourit.

Plus tard, la journée se terminait. La plupart des élèves étaient exténués mais avaient encore la force de rire entre camarades. Taiga est Tetsuya avait été convoqué par Riko Aida, une des membres du Seitokai et entraîneur de l'équipe de basket. La jeune fille semblait énervé contre eux. Elle les fixait d'un air froid qui glacerait le sang de n'importe qui. Un soupire puis elle pris enfin la parole.

" Alors comme ça, vous vous permettez de sécher les entraînements dès le premiers jour de cours ? Vous avez beaucoup de culot je trouve. Alors ? J'attend des explications. "

Le roux fronça les sourcils, la tête basse. Le bleuté, lui gardait d'un air impassible, ne laissant passer aucune expression.

" S'cuse nous. On savais pas que l'entraînement commençait dès le premier jour, alors on était partit s'entraîner au parc. " mentit le plus grand.

\- ... Ok. Je laisse passer pour cette fois, dit la brune en fermant les yeux. Ce soir il n'y a pas entraînement, alors vous pouvez rentrez chez vous. Par contre, demain je veux que vous soyez présent sans faute, sinon, je serais dans le droit de vous renvoyer de l'équipe sans possibilité de retour. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?

Pour toute réponses, les deux adolescents acquiescèrent, se levèrent et s'inclinèrent.

" Merci coach. "

Ils quittèrent ensuite la pièce. Kagami marchait rapidement, laissant à la traîne son camarade. Ils quittèrent l'établissement et poursuivirent leur chemin, toujours en gardant une certaine distance.

Ils arrivaient devant le domicile du rouquin. Là, Kuroko décida d'accélérer pour se retrouver à côté de son camarade.

" Hey, Taiga ! " appela-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner.

\- Tu vas me laiss...

Il fut coupé par un soudain baiser de la part de son vis à vis. Son cerveau ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait, il le repoussa avec violence. Cependant, il était déjà trop tard.

" Bon. Ben je vais y aller moi. " annonça doucement le plus petit. " A plus Taiga. "

\- Tatsuya c-c'est pas ce que tu crois, je...

* * *

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai n'avait juste pas le temps et pas la santé pour continuer d'écrire. Mais maintenant, je vais mieux et je vais m'activer pour écrire la suite. Mille excuses !


End file.
